


when saihara breaks into your house and is really annoying

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, its mostly just them sitting around talking. it was a plot bunny kinda thing tbh, post-canon virtual reality au, so more like former mastermind saihara shuichi but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he just won't leave ouma alone!(drabble of a self indulgent au dug out from my drafts)(very veryyvery old writing x_x)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	when saihara breaks into your house and is really annoying

**Author's Note:**

> whats up!  
> not into V3/DR anymore, but i dug this oldie out of my drafts and figured i'd post it here. maybe someone will get something out of it idk VJSDVS
> 
> important information about this:  
> this is a post-canon virtual reality AU where saihara was the mastermind!
> 
> thats probably all you need. i didn't spend a long time fleshing out the au or anything, this was written as basically a proof of concept more or less.  
> i hope you enjoy it! all kudos/comments appreciated. unbeta'd. i apologise for typos or shit that doesnt make sense idk this is from forever ago

Saihara climbs through the window, with surprising finesse. As he hits the ground, a loud thud can be heard through the apartment.

“Ugh…” He groans, scrambling to get up. He heads over to the bed on the far right- it's _always_ the right- and he rips the covers right off.

Ouma shrieks, falling onto the floor. The thud is louder than Saihara's, making almost the entire room shake. 

Ouma growls, opening eyes to glare at the disturbance. Upon realizing who it is, the slight glare grows into a downright hostile scowl.

“...And what are _you_ doing here?”

It's less of a question and more of a demand, dislike shown all over his face, yet not screaming and yelling for Saihara to _get out_.

Saihara takes this as a kind of victory, allowing a smirk to form on his face. 

“I was kinda bored, hoping you'd wanna…” He trails off, hands moving along as he speaks. His entire air exudes this faux confidence that Ouma still hasn't gotten entirely used to yet. He feels old. He sighs.

“You could've just came here in the morning…not at...” He glances towards the digital clock next to his bed. “...At _three_ in the morning.” 

Saihara snorts, before covering his nose immediately after.

“I couldn't sleep.”

Ouma sighs again. The guy is so pathetically hopeless…

He gets up, slapping Saihara's helping hand away. He really does whatever he can to be able to touch Ouma. It gets really annoying. The weird clinginess is nothing new, at least now its not.

Saihara giggles, this weird unfamiliar sound that is..so hard to get used to. Anything Saihara does now that is so uncharacteristic of his killing game self is always so jarring and even irritating. Saihara throws off his coat, a heavy and huge thing specifically designed to help him hide from the public's prying eyes.

Though Ouma has the same problems, being the second most popular character in Danganronpa's season 53. The public is like a beast that can't be tamed, dangerous and invasive all the same. But no one gets it worse than his former trusted friend. 

Not that he feels too bad, considering Saihara's actions in the game, but a considerable amount of pity is present. He knows how it feels to be popular in Danganronpa fan eyes. It's not a fun ride. It's exhausting, inhuman, and tiring. He hates it. But he uses his fame to his advantage at least. Just as Saihara uses his. It's why Ouma enjoys being around Kaede, who shares in being very popular as well. People are unforgiving in their fetishizing and privacy breaching. In that way, he feels just a bit for Saihara.

But that's all.

“Ahh, that's so much better! That thing is so hot…” Saihara grumbles, ahoge drooping almost in front of his face. The thing is practically sentient, he thinks. 

“You should put it back on, sit in that corner, and melt.” Ouma retorts.

Saihara bursts out laughing, and it's a loud and more natural sound than his titters and snickers. Ouma finds himself reluctantly preferring it to the latter.

“That one's weak, even for you. I should give you a bit more time to come up with a better insult!” Saihara laughs, unforgiving and quite rude.

Ouma sighs. “It's late. I can't come up with anything better. Shut up.” He rubs his head with his fingers, simulating soothing a headache. His irritated look goes right into Saihara, but he just keeps on laughing.

He finally slows down, and flops right onto Ouma's bed, body covering pretty much the entire thing.

“You're great…mind if I just…” He yawns, stretching his arms above him, almost like a cat. “Lay here…?”

Ouma isn't really having it. He lays down on the bed, but not without shoving Saihara to the left side. Saihara makes a sound but doesn't really retaliate. He kinda just takes it.

“You're so not fun...I take my compliment back.”

Ouma sighs.

They lay down for quite a bit, not really saying anything. The room is silent all but for their breathing. Saihara's come in labored breaths, like he just ran a marathon...and maybe he did. He usually runs all across the city just to come over and bother Ouma endlessly. 

It was.. _almost_ flattering.

But it's Saihara, so.

“...Why couldn't you sleep?” Ouma had to ask.

“Oh...you know, the usual...uhh..” Saihara starts off confident and kind of snarky, but it loses its edge when he starts to hesitate. Like he was ready to brush it off, but…

“I know you never get the best sleep, Saihara. None of us do.” Ouma says, referring to...the class.

Saihara's face scrunches up, but it goes away pretty quickly. His relationship with the class is…complicated. Complicated in very, mostly bad ways. Most of the class is downright hostile with him. Which is _very_ understandable. But Ouma is tolerant…and patient. Though they wear thin, and well…

He _did_ love him once.

“Yeahhh...you don't.” Saihara whispers. He turns around in the bed, facing Ouma's direction. Ouma has to resist the urge to do the same.

“It's nothing! ...Okay, it's something. And I'd love to just spill my heart out to you, but I'm tired and also not in the mood.” Saihara whines, like his usual, insufferable, whiny self.

Ouma rolls his eyes. 

“I wasn’t asking you to spill your heart. But whatever. I wasn't having a nightmare or anything when you came in, and I'm really glad about that now.”

Saihara laughs. 

“Well now I'm thinking I should’ve come some other night.”

Ouma finally takes the time to turn his head in Saihara's direction. He'll never get used to those red eyes. “You wish. You won't get that out of me.” He says.

Saihara smiles, and it's just unnerving. It isn't even really a smile.. like a half assed attempt at looking friendly. Just… kind of creepy. Like he's up to something awful. It _always_ looks like that.

“Whateveeerr...you won't either!” He giggles again, and it just sounds weirder the more he hears it. 

“I think I can guess everything you're thinking faster than even _you_ can.” Ouma says, and he means it. 

Saihara's smile calms down, and now those blood red eyes are just staring down the bed. He probably knows exactly how true it is.

“Yeah yeah, you're _so_ smart and amazing…” Saihara says sarcastically. Ouma takes note of him specifically quoting Himiko on something she's actually said refering to Ouma before.

Ouma laughs. Saihara’s jealousy is also plain as day. It can be pretty hilarious sometimes. Ouma isn't the _former mastermind_ here, so he can laugh. His praise is pretty deserved, even he can think so sometimes.

“You'll get over it. Well, since you're probably feeling like shit, I’ll spare you my teasing. Do you want something to eat?”

Saihara stares into Ouma for a few seconds before nodding. As if on cue, his stomach growls. It seems he hasn't eaten in probably a while, if Ouma can guess. He never eats. 

_Gee, wonder why._

It takes a bit before they both move, but Ouma finally forces Saihara to follow him downstairs.


End file.
